


A Stressful Conversation

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #76: “Until when?”, Whomping Willow, Beat.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Stressful Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #76: “Until when?”, Whomping Willow, Beat.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Stressful Conversation

~

After pouring himself a brandy, Severus pondered dinner options. _Perhaps I’ll make chicken,_ he thought as he inspected what was in the pantry. He smirked. _Time to show Harry he’s not the only one who can cook._

Cooking usually soothed him, and after the stressful day he’d had, he needed soothing. And, since the chicken was a bit thick, he used his mallet to beat it flat. That, too, was rather satisfying, and by the time he’d seasoned the meat and put it in the oven, he felt a lot more relaxed. 

Glancing at the clock, he frowned. Harry was taking longer than he’d hoped. Had something happened? He hadn’t said just how long he’d be gone, and Severus was contemplating Floo-calling when the fireplace flared green and Harry stepped into the room. 

He looked like he had been beaten up. Severus frowned. “Is everything all right?” 

Harry’s smile was wan. “I feel like I’ve just gone a round with the Whomping Willow, actually.” 

“What happened?” Severus asked, approaching. “Did Kreacher do something?” 

“No.” Harry sighed, reaching for Severus and pulling him close. Burying his face in Severus’ neck, he inhaled. “It was Sirius,” he whispered. “He didn’t react well when I told him where I’d been spending my time.” 

Severus frowned even as his arms reflexively went around Harry, cradling him close. “Black? He’s at Grimmauld?” 

“Yeah.” Harry groaned. “I commissioned his portrait. He helped silence Walburga! Only right now, I think he may be channelling her a bit.” 

“He did a lot of shouting, did he?” At Harry’s nod, Severus closed his eyes. “Yes, I can only imagine.” He froze. “What did you tell him exactly?”

“That we’re together, of course.” Drawing back, Harry blinked at him. “I couldn’t lie. Not about that.” 

Severus relaxed. “So what are you going to do now?” 

Harry shook his head. “I think I’ll stay away from Grimmauld for a while.” 

“Until when?” asked Severus.

“Until he calms down.” Harry’s smile was tentative. “So I hope you’re not tired of me, because it looks like I’ll be staying with you for a bit.” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “Oh,” he said lightly. “I believe I can handle that.” 

~


End file.
